The Rider of Vengence
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: Can Ryan get vengence for his girlfriend, or will he be stopped?
1. Ryan

**Hi guys. I just watched thae Ghost Rider movie. It's awsome! And I LOVE the comics. So. Why not do a fanfiction on it?**

Ryan couldn't believe the news. How? How could this happen to him?

How could his girlfriend have been in the accident? He stood in the stark white hospital room, staring down at her. Besides the breather she had, she was still as beautiful as he could remember. The cute brown hair. The same, delicate face.

The same engagement ring on her finger. It was a small diamond, set in a thin band of silver. He started to cry as he realized what was going to happen. She wasn't going to be getting out of that gurney again.

Ryan squatted down, taking his girlfriends hand. "Donna, please don't leave me." It was barely a whisper, and he started to choke on his own tears. What would he be without her? How could he live without her?

He just sat their crying until visiting hours were over and he was forced to leave. He went outside into the cold December night, the moon shining on him. He couldn't think straight, and after hours of endless wandering, he found himself sitting at the old oak tree that they used to meet at.

Good times. Good times.

He sat their for hours, staring out into the horizon, thinking about everything that they could of done together. Marrige, kids, a house - all of it was gone. And it wasn't even her fault. She hadn't been drunk - the other driver that had hit her was. And he didn't have a scratch on him.

Why did life have to be so unfair? Why did the nice guy have to finish last?

He sat on thr roots of the tree for many hours, the horrible day replaying in his mind like a bad movie that couldn't be stopped. He just wished that it would end. That something would make it stop.

He heard a noise behind him, and turned around. A man dressed in a black suit stood their, with a cane in his hands.

**Scary right? Nope. Will it be awsome next chapter? Mabe. You'll have to read on to find out. **


	2. Dealing with the Devil

**I usually have a long note from the author here. And today, I just don't feel like doing one. To bad, so sad.**

The man stood there, cane in hands, staring at Ryan. He had close cropped gray hair, and a set of eyes that made Ryan shudder. It seemed as if this man could stare right through him, into his soul, his deepest and darkest secrets.

He slowly started to walk towards the roots that Ryan sat on. "Hello, Ryan. How is your girlfriend?" He spoke with malice in his voice.

Ryan was a bit taken back by the question. "Who's asking? We're you there?" Ryan tried to sound confident, but felt his hands shaking in his pockets. The man gave a small, thin smile. "No, no. Why would I be there? But even a blind man can tell that she's going to die. Yet you cling to the hole that she will somehow, miraculously survive. I pity you, I truly do."

Ryan took a step back. How could this guy know anything? If he said that he wasn't there, how could he have known any if what was happening to Ryan's girlfriend?

"Don't worry, Ryan. I am a friend. I can help you. I can help _her. _You would want me to help her if I could wouldn't you?" Ryan blurted the answer out without even thinking. "What do you mean you can help her? Tell me!" Ryan shouted, walking to within a few feet of the strange man. He didn't care how creepy the man was. If he could help her, Ryan would do whatever it took.

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. You want something from me, but what are you willing to give to make her better?" The man smiled again, thin and ugly, but Ryan didn't care. He was desperate.

"Name your price, old man. I'm willing to give everything."

**Anyone who reads comics should know what happens next. I'm not gonna spoil anything for anybody that hasn't read the comics, seen the movies, or played the games. Make sure to leave me one reviews!**


	3. Ghost Rider is Born

**So guys. Indeed to speed the story up. I wanna get to the action. **

The burning sensation ripped through Ryan's body, driving him slowly insane. His skin started to burn, and his face slowly started to melt.

Moments later, a hellish creature stood where the very friendly Ryan ha dbeen standing only moments before. The creature had no skin - it was made completely of bones tha were flaming. He was a walking skeleton. That was on fire. With a leather jacket on.

Ryan had no thoughts about love any more. No thoughts about anything. Thr only thing he felt was evil. Sme was close, some far away. Some in large amounts, some just barely able to make out.

But he could feel them. He could feel their sins. And they deserved to die.

He slowly walked over to the only other thing on the street - a very expensive looking motorcycle. He placed his skeletal hands on the bike, and it reved it's engine in return. It started to morph - the front becoming narrower, the back getting bigger.

By thr time it stopped, it looked like how one would imagine an armored tank in motorcycle form would look like. Except for the fact that it's wheels we're made of pure fire.

Ryan got on the bike, revved the engine once, and shot off towards the nearest source of evil.

**Well, I guess I'll be having plenty of flashbacks. Oh well. **

**Make sure to leave your reviews!**


End file.
